CAN'T THINK OF A TITLE YET! TT
by 66alex
Summary: discoun Haruhi was an orphan at the age of 6. Now 16, she was taken in by the family of the famous Ootori, who is related to the Suoh family what happens when her big cousin and older brother,Kyoya and Takmaki,get jealous ofHitachiin twin for dating he
1. Author note

**Hello! WWWOOORRRRLLLDD! XD**

**what's up?**

**i miss writing long stories :(**

**but i got to work on my endings huh?**

**if your reading this BE PREPARED TO HELP THIS AUTHOR!**

**:D**

**_so the other day i was reading this manga called: it's love_**

**_it's really good!_**

**_you gotta read it!_**

**_so yeah, i wanted to make a fanfiction like that ! :D_**

**_would be awesome if, it turns out really great! :)_**

STORY:

Haruhi is an orphan at the age of 6.

she was taken in by the family of the famous Ootori, who is related to the Suoh family (long distance cousins)

She's now 16. . .

what happens when her big cousin and older brother,Kyoya and Takmaki, get jealous of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru and Hikaru, for dating their precious innocent Haruhi?

REMEMBER NONE OF THEM ARE RELATED BY BLOOD SO THIS IS NOT ILLEGAL ;P

here's a sneak peek!

(JUST a rough draft of one part)

. . .

. . .

"WHAT! Haruhi! you can't BE doing THAT with them! ARE YOU? DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"Tamaki-sempai first, your not my dad. second, they are the ones who made a move! Third, i'm not the pervert here. " The twins got up from behind her and each of them wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Tono, we CAN do that with her! We are her boyfriend soo.." they stick out their tongue out to Tamaki. "BBBBLLEEEHH"

Tamaki turns bright red.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PERVERTED BASTARDS!" Tamaki runs after the twins.

"HAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH UP! OLD MAN!"

"I AM NOT OLD YOU-"

Haruhi, just watches as Kyoya watches her.

"Haruhi?"

"Hm? Yes, Nii-chan?" she looked down at him.

A secret blush creeps to Kyoya's cheeks.

Kyoya takes a deep breathe

He pushes up his glasses, and tries to forget the feeling.

"You forgot your underwear again in my room, again."

. . .

The twins and Tamaki stopped.

"WHAT!"

"You BASTARD!"

the twins yelled, Tamaki just stood as a dust statue, slowly being blown away.

Haruhi put her hand behind her head and laughed.

"My bad, Nii-chan. I must forgot it when i was doing the laundry."

.. . ..

tell me what you guys think?

lame idea?

stupid?

brilliant?

interesting?

crappy?

ects.

feedback would be really cool and all :D


	2. Intro

Hey you guys :D

Sorry I haven't updated like I promised, truthfully the more I think about this story the more I don't want to continue it :T

Im sorry, recently I'm also suffering from writer's block. Which is seriously pissing the hell out of me .

So im here to warn you some things before you get mad at me!  
First of all the characters here aren't mine

Second, they are most likely be OCC

That's all.

* * *

"OOONNNIII-CCHHAANN!"

.

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes.

Haruhi pushed Kyoya to the side and sat at the edge of his bed.

"Onii-chan? It's time to go school. Hurry up." Haruhi said before leaving his room and closed his door.

.

Kyoya looked murderous at the door.

.

"Damn. Why can't she wake me up earlier!" he looked at the table next to time. A bright red light flashing, it was only 5:00

"HAAARRUUHIII!" he yelled from his bed.

_'Damn, that girl never wakes me up at the right time'_

_ ._

Kyoya got up into a sitting position and got off from his bed.

He walked straight out of his room, heading down stairs to his kitchen.

Slowly, he was revealed to a buffet kitchen and a Haruhi with an apron on.

She sat on the side of the table, waiting for Kyoya.

.

"You're slow, and I'm starving."

Kyoya blinked and sat across from Haruhi. He looked in front of him and saw cooked eggs and waffles. Plus, pitchers of coffee and orange juice. On his left he saw fresh toast and ramen.

.

"Haruhi? Why to you insist to cook? We do have maids you know."

Even if he said this, he was happy to know his sister made him breakfast (with love?).

"Kyoya, you know I could cook all by myself. I'm not the little girl that once set the kitchen on fire you know." Haruhi said smiling.

.

_I remember that winter, she tried to make commoner popcorn and blew up out kitchen plus butter was everywhere. The maids where pretty mad and it took them a whole week to clean all of it up! When I saw her covered in over cook popcorn in her hair, she said, "I was trying to cook popcorn for me and Onii-chan." Her eyes big and teary. "I'm sorry" and ran into Kyoya's arms._

_ ._

Kyoya chuckled.

.

"KYOYA! HARUHI! WHERE ARE MY TWO FAVORITE COUSINS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD?" Tamaki yelled, banging their front door open.

.

_Stupid Tamaki._

_ ._

He strolled into the dinning room and hugged_ more like groped _my little sister.

.

"T-Tamaki c-ca-can't b-breathe." She struggled against Tamaki's death hugs…

His original death grip. She was used to this.

He made an 'o' face and let go off Haruhi.

"I'm sorry Haruhi, it's just. You're so cute. Daddy can't help it." Tamaki even squealed at the end.

Haruhi started at Tamaki with a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' look.

.

"Tamaki, why do you always say your 'dad' and Kyoya is 'mom'? we aren't related in that way. You know, forget it. " Haruhi mumbled about something with 'idiot' and 'bastard'.

.

Tamaki looked at his watch and his eye grew huge.

"Hurry and eat you guys! We're going to be late for the first day of school with that pace!" Tamaki was jumping around and waving his arms.

.

Haruhi put her plate in the kitchen and went up stairs. I finished my last toast and walked up stairs to dress up.

.

Hauhi never acted the same with Tamaki and me in the room, she seems more serious and quiet with him around.

.

In 5 minutes I went down stairs, with my Ouran school uniform ready and saw Haruhi came down with pants and a shirt and jacket on. She didn't want to wear the uniform, saying it would save money.

.

Even if she stayed with up for 10 years, she still stayed with her old commoner ways. I told her she could wear a girl's uniform, we have a lot of money. But she is sure a stubborn little girl. Since Tamaki was a commoner fan, he stuck to her the minute I introduced them to each other.

.

We went out the door and the maids closed the door behind us.

The limo was waiting for us and the door was open with a servant.

.

"Good morning Kyoya-sama Haruhi-Chan, and Tamaki-sama." He greeted as we went into the limo one after another. The driver closed the door and went to the front, starting to drive to Ouran High School.

.

I looked out the window, looking at students walk to school and some in automobiles.

Haruhi was laughing at and whispering into Tamaki's ear, who was turning pink by the minute.

_Interesting._

I listen to their conversation.

.

"I heard Éclair was back from France to be reunited with her 'true love'."

"Oh? who?"

"You, you idiot. Didn't she confess to you last summer?"

Tamaki turned pink.

"She did."

"Did you say yes?"

"NEVER! To that slut! Who wants to be with her?"

"You, she said you guys-"

.

Oh. just that huh? I remember Éclair, she never left Tamaki allow and he even told me she tried to have sex with him over one of our field trips. She is crazy about him and follows him every where. It's kind of funny actually. I don't care much about her, as long as she distracts Tamaki from getting close to Haruhi, it's okay.

.

I chuckled.

We slowly approach the school and got out of the limo.

.

"Okay, good luck with your first day of high school Haruhi!" Tamaki waved as he and I headed to the other entrance. We went separate ways due to different grades.

I waved 'good bye' to Haruhi only to see my little sister being "attacked" by those stupid twins.

.

_I'll get you guys next time._

_

* * *

_

**So yeah, that's all for chapter 1.**

**Hoped you guys liked it.**

**Review any problems and such.**

**Thanks :D**


	3. Messing with Kyoya :D

So umm this is the next chapter :P

-OCC-

Kyoya POV:

It was 1st period and Tamaki already is driving me to insanity. He kept tapping on my back, asking about stupid things the sensei just talked about. I kind of wished he would SHUT UP for just a few minutes and let me take my stupid notes.

After my English lecture, the sensei let the students have a break from all the information that he gave us and let us chat with other people.

"Kyyyoooyyyaa!" Tamaki whined shaking my shoulders, I glared up at him.

"What." I hissed.

Tamaki looked hurt for a second but didn't let it affect him after a few seconds.

"Did you see those two little perverted devils! They were going to eat my precious daughter alive this morning!" Tamaki said in a dramatic voice.

"Before I turned my back to them, I swore I say them smirking at me and tighten their grip on Haruhi! There is no way I'm leaving our innocent Haruhi to those twins…." He went on and on about how the twins should find another girl to play around with and what he will do to them if he finds out they took Haruhi innocence and her precious "present" (virginity).

I just nodded and smiled. I looked around and everyone was at a safe distance away from Tamaki and me.

A stupid idiot wouldn't be able to see the dangerous aura circling around me right now.

_Wait until I get my hands on those two twins! How could they even dare lay a single glance at MY Haruhi? How dare they even try to touch An Otori! Starting tomorrow, I'm going to make both of those loser experience hell._

"- when I get my hands on those two they are going to-" Tamaki was cut off.

**_Rinngg!_**

The bell for second period rung and all the students gathered their belongings and headed out the door.

* * *

(Many periods later)

After I packed everything I grabbed my things and walked out the door.

Tamaki came after me, skipping through the tiled halls.

He swayed his arms back and forth, if you didn't know Tamaki who would probably think he was a girl in disguise. Some Ouran students passing by looked at him with a 'WTF' look on their faces and some look even surprised.

_Haha._

I smirked and Tamaki smiled waving his arms in the air to greet me.

"Kyoya! What are you having for lunch?" he asked.

"I hope we see Haruhi and eat some of her home made lunch!" he was giggling at the last part. I rolled my eyes and held onto my pack back tighter.

NO WAY IN HELL am I letting _HIM _near MY Haruhi's homemade lunch!

I grinned and walked into the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was lilted with diamonded chandeliers and candles on clothed tables.

We passed a few tables and students eating their high class bento and lunches. Girls spotted Tamaki and ran straight to him.

I sat at our usual spot and Tamaki sat next to me. Automatically girls blushed and had hearts in their eyes every single time Tamaki opened his big mouth.

I ate my lunch listening to Tamaki chat with our customers and future customers.

"- and Haruhi even-"

"Yeah, I didn't know those 3 where together-"

"-gross huh?"

A few girls chatted near me said.

After I heard Haruhi and started listening.

"If I were him I'd choose the older one-"

"No, Haruhi and Kaoru look so cute together and-"

"But, it's so hot that the two of-"

"I KNOW!" the girls all grew hearts in their eyes and blushing madly, some even fainted.

_. . ._

_Wow_

_. . ._

I looked at them dumbly then I picked up my 'host charm'.

"Please pardon me but, can one of you kindly explain to me what you girls where discussing?" I said in my polite and charming voice I can manage.

"No problem, Kyoya, there's a rumor going around that Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were getting 'closer' than normal for three boys." One of them said to me.

_If I were to say that the three of them are dating, I'd say Hikaru is more serious with Haruhi then Kaoru. Kaoru is most likely just following along because he loves (as in love) his brother and Haruhi is also his best friend._

"And I over heard other people that they are all dating too!" another cheeped in.

"OMG SERIOUSLY!"

"NO WAY!" then soon other girls started to giggle and squeal together about yaoi and how they all spend their weekends together.

_I bet the twins do half of all of what these girls are saying to each other already._

_They are always touching each other at one point._

_They would always hold hands, or hug, or lean on each other, one time I even saw them kissing in the hall._

**_. . . ._**

_So, both of them are cheating on Haruhi with each other…_

_That's kind of weird and funny._

"I heard today that all have a date today after school, and heard the twins are planning to bring him to their house."

(AN: wow, these girls hear everything…)

"Thank you ladies for that." I said to them and excused myself from the table.

"Where are you going Kyoya? You didn't even finish your lunch" Tamaki yelled after me.

(5 seconds later)

"HARUHI PACKED YOU A HOMEMADE LUNCH AND NOT FOR HIS DADDY!"

Tamaki was yelling his head off and girls where trying to calm him down, I left the scene.

Walking to the bathroom, I went straight to the sink. Looking in the mirror I turned on the water and splashed water on my face.

I looked at the mirror and started talking to myself.

"Okay Kyoya, come down. You're taking those girls gossip seriously. For all you know the twins could have put them up to this. Yeah, that's it the twins are probably messing with me like always. They know that you love you her, they are just messing with you."

I wiped my face with the towel next to the sink and saw a blur of orange in the mirror.

Blinking I looked again.

There they are.

The devils themselves in the flesh.

They each put an elbow on my shoulder and talked to me through the mirror.

"That's right Kyoya we know something Haruhi doesn't." One of them said.

"And we plan to go all the way with her tonight." They laughed together and grinned up at me.

I slowly turned my head to look at them in the eye to dare them to even try that with her.

But, they were gone, like they weren't even there at all.

"Shit." I mumbled...

"I got to chill out."

I looked around the bathroom twice and ran out the door.

* * *

(In one of the stalls in the bathroom)

Two red headed twins where standing on the toilet seat, snickering their heads off.

Both of them were trying to not make a noise.

Each of them had their hands on the other mouth to bloc

* * *

thanks everyone for adding me and this story thanks :)

please review or whatever :D


	4. author note 2

sorry people...i just cant continue obviously...

for soo long :T

when i get inspiration for this ill post it immediately buuuut for now see ya. :P


End file.
